


Christmas Present

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 890fifth, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds some Christmas presents from Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the [890Fifth's](http://890fifth.tumblr.com/) biweekly Steve/Tony prompt challenge. Round Seven was "Please Come Home For Christmas."
> 
> And as always big thanks to my beta.

Worn and tired from the latest Christmas party, Tony arrived back at a surprisingly quiet Tower. The Christmas tree glowed softly in a corner of the dark living room of Avengers common floor. Not a creature was stirring, not even a robot. He tossed his phone onto the kitchen island, loosened up his tie, and draped his suit coat over a nearby chair. After spending an entire evening with strangers, he wanted to see a friendly face. 

To be honest, he wanted to see one friendly face in particular. Steve’s.

He hadn’t expected Steve would be spending the holidays traveling. Steve had an event down in DC and then he was going to see some army buddies. He wasn’t very specific about his plans or when he’d be back.

Tony had known Steve a long time by now, and he thought the whole thing strange. Steve always left a schedule if he had to travel. 

They had been dating a few months now, and here was Tony all by himself during supposedly the happiest season of the year. Steve called when he could from the road. But it wasn’t enough. Tony straight up missed Steve and nothing would fill that void except the man himself.

As he turned to get a glass from the cabinet, he saw a little note in an unrecognizable hand. It read: _What did you ask Santa for this year?_

Tony inspected the note with a suspicious eye. The writing turned out to be printed in a fancy computer font. But there was nothing more to the card, a slip of white paper with that single question. 

He left it on the counter and decided to head to his penthouse apartment. He checked his text messages, but only had texts from people who weren’t Steve. Maybe Steve was on a flight heading home. Tony had offered a quinjet or a Stark Industries corporate jet. But Steve didn’t seem interested.

If he didn’t know Steve better, he’d be worrying what exactly Steve was up to.

When Tony got to the elevator, he found another note in the same printed font tucked into the door jamb. This note was: _Have you been a good boy this year?_

Annoyed, he shoved the note into a pocket. He was not in the mood for any of Clint’s practical jokes, or whatever the other Avengers had cooked up for the evening. 

Soft Christmas music played in the elevator. He didn’t remember telling JARVIS about playing music in the elevator before or during Christmas. Or ever. And it was “White Christmas” to boot, which put him into a wistful mood.

“J, cut the music.” The music immediately ended.

“Who ordered the music?”

“You did, Sir,” JARVIS replied.

Tony liked Christmas, but he would not have asked for music in his high-speed elevators. “I must be losing my mind. I don’t remember ordering Christmas music.”

“It was a month ago, Sir. I have a recording of the order.”

“Never mind.” Tony would look into that glitch later.

The elevator stopped at his floor. His living room was tastefully decorated for the season with poinsettias, evergreen garland, and red and gold ornaments. Another note was taped to a lamp next to the elevator. This note, on the same white paper, stated: _Good boys get presents under the tree, bad boys get coal in their stockings. What do you think you’ll find?_

Tony hoped he was not dealing with one of their stranger supervillains who had decided to play games over the holidays. He turned on the lights in his living room and found a small tree with Iron Man ornaments on a coffee table. And gifts.

“J, scan the gifts for hidden explosives.” It could happen.

“Sir, the gift do not appear to be dangerous in any way.”

“Thanks,” Tony replied. He lifted one wrapped gift – which was an easy guess being shaped like a wine bottle. It turned out to be champagne. Another gift was a large box of high-end chocolates. Okay, champagne and chocolates from an unknown person. The third gift was a silk robe and matching silk thong. 

Tony turned the fire-engine red robe over in his hands. What was going here? He’d suspect Steve, except Steve had never shown any inclination to any of these types of gifts. Actually, he thought Steve was more of a practical gifts man and expected years of gifts of tools and gift cards.

This was getting ridiculous. Tony headed towards his bedroom, thinking he’d straighten everything out in the morning. He’d call Steve before he went to sleep, hoping that Steve would tell him when he was coming home. 

Another note was taped to the stairwell to his bedroom. _What are you going to find in the bedroom? P.S.: Bring the other gifts._

Tony kept a spare Iron Man gauntlet in the penthouse in case of ambush. He gathered up the other gifts and put on the spare gauntlet, in case this was a set-up.

He was glad to have the gauntlet when he approached his bedroom and saw light spilling through the doorway. He creeped closer to the room, noticing more Christmas music.

“Hah, caught you!” he shouted, jumping into the room brandishing the gauntlet.

“Hi Tony, good to see you too,” Steve said.

“Steve?” Tony said, lowering the gauntlet.

The intruder in his room was indeed Steve. A beautiful, gloriously naked Steve stretched out on his bed wearing only a Santa hat and a red ribbon tied very, um, creatively. In the low light augmented by a few strategically placed candles, Tony drank in the sight of Steve’s chiseled abs, warm golden skin, strong muscled shoulders and arms, hints of his round ass, body sculpted like a Greek god. 

Steve propped himself up on one arm. “I thought I could surprise you.”

Tony dropped the gauntlet and walked over to the bed. “Consider me surprised.” He then noticed the mistletoe fastened to the headboard. “You planned this,” he accused Steve.

His boyfriend shrugged. “It didn’t take much.” He reached for Tony’s hand. “I was feeling pretty foolish until I heard your footsteps in the hallway.”

“Wow. You put a lot of effort into it.”

“A little bit. Are you going to change into the robe and thong? Because I’ve been waiting to see you in it.”

Tony ran his hand up Steve’s leg and hip. “First things first.” He bent over Steve and lifted his chin. “I shouldn’t let that mistletoe go to waste.” He kissed Steve like a parched man drank a glass of water. Breaking off the kiss, Tony put his forehead against Steve’s. “Glad to see you.”

“Glad to be back,” Steve murmured.

“I’m going to change and I’ll figure out a way to open your last present.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he looked down at the large red ribbon. After getting up, Tony said, “I get the robe, the mistletoe and the champagne. But the chocolates?”

Steve finally blushed. “I was hoping you would feed them to me.”

The idea of Steve leaning over his fingers, lips pressing against his skin, warm, red tongue darting out to take the chocolate made the blood rush to Tony’s groin. “Right, getting on that right now.”

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Steve said.


End file.
